Bring Me to Life
by CherubKatan
Summary: Another song fic after months of not writing anything... Ran's sitting next to his lover thinking their relationship over. Shonen Ai implications.


            *Is poked by muse*…. *growls* I don't own Weiß, nor do I own the song Bring me to Life. Weiß is owned by Takehito Koyasu, while Bring me to life is from the artistic talents of Evanescence.

Note: Don't ask me why… I know I haven't posted anything in a while… but I guess with this I'll get over the writer's block I've had for the last month or so… If it sucks don't kill me, but I'm trying. Anyway, _Italics _denotes lyrics.

Bring me to Life

            Ran leaned back against the head of the soft bed. His body still drenched in sweat from the hours long session of passionate love making that went on earlier that night with his lover. He looked over at the sleeping figure beside him.

            Flaming red hair almost the color of the newly risen sun fanned out from underneath the white silk linen sheets. They were the only visible part of his lover's body. After all the months, they had been together in pleasure and pain. Ran always would wonder on these nights, while his true love was deep into his slumber, where he couldn't grasp the thoughts floating through the crimson haired man's mind, why, out of all the people the man could be with, he chose to be with Ran. He also wondered how it was that this man was the only one who could reach past his barrier of icy coldness.

            They had been together for almost two years now and with each passing day, Ran found that his need for the flamboyant German grew. It wasn't just a physical attraction that made him stay with the man but something more. Although, there was one point at the beginning when… Ran didn't know how much he needed Schuldich.

            He had still been too set in his ways, almost too unable to open. Then he met Schu and it was almost as if he found himself yearning to be broken by the telepath. Yet, even then he was still incapable of letting himself be defeated now matter how high the attraction was even though his soul and heart cried out for it.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_With out a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home. _

            His heart would always cry out the same thing each time he saw his enemy. He tried to ignore it first, but as it grew louder and stronger, he found that he could no longer deny it. Even through the darkness of his mind, and surroundings it would never cease it's shrieking for him.

            The pleading of his heart and soul started tormenting him. He tried logic to dismiss it but after awhile all logic would fail. Finally, he got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and went to the German.

_Wake me up inside,_

_Wake me up inside, _

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing, I've become. _

            One day, though everything fell into, what Ran thought was, their rightful place in the scheme of things. Schuldich realized what was going on through the leader of Weiß's mind whenever he would look upon him with his cold amethyst eyes. The myriad of emotions that flickered under the mask could be seen almost clearly by the telepath and they became a couple.

            They never had the perfect relationship in the beginning though. Ran was still very distant in what he felt. There were still times when he would fall into the darkness that surrounded him before he figured out that he was in love with his enemy. They had their arguments, some which led to Schuldich being on the verge of leaving the cold-hearted red head.

            Schuldich would leave for a day, to gather his anger under his control and then return only to find Ran in a state of utter disarray.

            Ran would look as if he had stayed up all night. His cheeks holding streaks of dried tears, while his eyes red from all the crying he had done. It tore him apart to even be away from the fiery-haired man.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside,_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing, I've become._

            As soon as Schuldich would open the door, Ran would stand up, run towards him, and almost knock him down with a fierce embrace. Kisses would be planted all over the German's face and soft whispers could be heard coming from the pale man.

            "Don't ever leave me. I need you Schuldich. I love you. Don't leave me" Would be repeated over and over again in between the kissing.

            Schuldich then would wrap his arms around his scared lover and whisper words of comfort. He would whisper to him that he would never leave him, that he needed Ran just as much as he needed him, that everything was fine. Sometimes, though, those words wouldn't calm his lover down in any way.

            Those were the times when Ran would tell him the things he would usually keep hidden, telling him that if Schuldich wasn't around, then Ran would still be stuck in his frozen mask. He would be living life with no feeling, no warmth. He would tell his lover that he was the only one that had ever reached him through the darkness. The only one that penetrated the cloak of his being and hit his soul, freeing him from the frigid state he had placed himself in.

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love darling, _

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_Wake me up inside,_

_ Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing, I've become._

            Ran shook his head and move down lower on the bed. He didn't want to tell his lover, of these thoughts that plagued his mind. He knew they were silly and that the man would never leave him, but there were still times when he felt that darkness threaten to consume him. The sleep that he was in once before would drift over him again, mainly when Schuldich wasn't around.

            He fought those times, knowing that his love would return once again to be with him, that he had nothing to fear. Yet, even with his knowledge of that the darkness and cold would still hover around the edge of his awareness, ready to strike when he or his lover would least expect it. He hoped that when and if it happened, that his lover would be kind and understanding about it. Then again, only time could tell. His lover

wasn't an oracle. He was just a telepath.

Ran leaned over and gently caressed Schu's hair. His lover responded to the crimson haired man's gentle touch. He turned over towards Ran and wrapped one of his long arms around the pale man's slender body. Soft purring could be heard from the man even though he was deep in his sleep.

            Ran smiled at Schuldich's reaction and snuggled up closer, this time hoping that his mind had been quelled of the thoughts and he could finally get some sleep.

_All this time, I can't believe, I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul,_

_Don't let me die here,_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside,_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing, I've become._

Schuldich opened his eyes as soon as he heard the deep slow breaths of his lover. He knew that Ran was still up for the past hour, thinking. The man's thoughts would always wake him up from his peaceful slumber. He never minded though, but he was slightly hurt that Ran would still have fears after all these years. He shook his head slightly. The fears that Ran had were unfounded. They had progressed so much through out time and he knew that the nothingness from Ran's past still hung around him. He tried his hardest though and always would.

            He kissed Ran lightly on his pale forehead and whispered softly, "I wish you didn't fear my love…"

The end…

Author's notes: well now I've actually finished a fic! Fweeeeeeeeee! Go me! Anyway… I actually fired my old muse… he wasn't working for me… at all… now I'm borrowing Isa-chan's Schu… go figure I'd write something about him….

Schu: Brad is a lazy ass so I took over, I'm much more Sex anyway! *purrrs and strikes a pose*

*raises eyebrow* ... you just want Ran...

Schu: NANI? No, It's true I am better! And everyone knows I damn well sexier!

oh come on... admit it, it's partly because you want Ran!

Schu: ... *blushes and grins* Maybe a little bit...

HAH! I KNEW IT!

Schu: -__-; But I AM sexier that Brad, he was a sucky ass muse! I'm a million times better... look at what I let you write!

*shakes head* goodpoint there... fine you win you're sexier than brad... so can I keep ya?

Schu: Maaaaaybe...

*grins* We will see how this relationship pans out.

*smiles* Yaaaaaaay! Anyway, If you liked this leave me a review or something… and if you don't… Schu does know where you live *smirks*


End file.
